battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nyrk Saron
Nyrk Saron is an exorcist in the Battledome, and is responsible for the great annoyance of many a demon. Biography "This is the story of how I became an exorcist. "I was born on August 19th, 1671, in Massachusetts. My family was religious, predictably, and it followed that I was, as well. I had studied for priesthood since I was 10. It was during my priesthood that the morals I hold now were first instated. My mentor was my uncle, a priest, but my role model was my father. Yes, my uncle might have made a more religious role model, but it was my father that had raised me and taught me my most valued morals. Once I became a priest, I didn't see much of my uncle anymore. "When I reached the age of 19, I saw something—or rather someone—rather amiss. For several weeks, I would run into this woman. Every time I did, I knew there was something wrong. I didn’t tell anyone—anyone with half a brain would know better than to admit such a thing! One day, I shadowed her. When she thought she was alone, in the center of a clearing in the forest, she showed her true colors. Her cauldron bubbled not with mundane ingredients, but boiled with the flames of hell itself, and she spoke in most malevolent tongue, every satanic word a dagger to hear! "My morals would not let me ignore what I had observed any longer. I made a plot to reveal her to the reverend by coaxing him to follow me to her clearing. When he saw, he, too, believed. I knew what such apostasy warranted: nothing less than immolation by fire. She struggled not to be captured, and we glimpsed the power of a witch possessed. The reverend’s piety was stalwart, and no witchcraft could taint his soul. We easily captured the witch that night. The next evening—for it was Sunday—we had a sermon about the minions of Lucifer upon earth. The reverend was audacious enough to explicitly say we had found and captured the witch, and she was to be burned that evening. A respected man, and true to his word, no one objected as the witch was affixed to the stake, and the reverend himself lowered the torch to the firewood. "It was not the only witch I found. There were more of them, more of Satan’s followers, and I assure you, I observed each one in the very wretched act. I had dozens of them immolated over the years, but they weren’t the other ones being burned. Other people were stepping up, claiming they, too, had witnessed witches. The fear of the people was irrational and brash. Damn charlatans! Before I knew what was going on, they were burning innocent people, convinced witches were all about them! Towards the end of this bloody travesty, those paranoid cads had deflagrated well over 5 times the number of ‘witches’ I had actually found. Rationality took hold too late to stop these deaths, but when reason finally came to take the place of madness, the witch hunters—now proven for the impostors they were—were sentenced to death. I was elated that at last justice was to be done, but my joy soon gave way to an indescribable sorrow; I, too, was sorted among them, doomed to the same fate. I was sentenced “to hang from the neck, until I am dead.” And I did. "This is where there is some question as to my demise. Contrary to what some have been led to believe, I was not burnt at the stake. This is because, contrary to what some have been led to believe, I was never accused of being a witch. If only I was accused of witchcraft, instead. For through my piety, I only caused the events that brought about the deaths of hundreds of alleged 'witches.' "To this day, I cannot recall what happened between the time the floor opened beneath me and my resurrection. Surely, what lies after life is undoubtedly an unutterable secret. What I do remember is that I had agreed to something. I recall I took the offer gratefully, promising I would not let it go. My promise was, “I will erase the greatest apostasy from the earth, that no demon should walk His green earth unchallenged as long as I stand.” I intend to do just that. Nonetheless, I still wonder what happened during my state of purgatory. I wonder why I was allowed such an offer. Most worrying, I wonder who it was that gave me this offer. "I believe it was God, for the greater good of mankind. A nagging voice in the back of my head says it may be Lucifer, thirsty for the immortal souls only I can slay. It matters not which one resurrected me, I work for God and God alone. If God resurrected me, I shall bring him glory through my actions. If it was Satan, I shall make him regret it. I know I walk a fine line between devotion and fanaticism, but I know it is there and I shall tread it cautiously. Lucifer would so love to see me in his sixth circle of Hell." Combat Method Nyrk Saron normally fights demons, vampires, and the undead, and is not as effective when fighting humans or other non-demons. Given the option, he may outright refuse. His weapons include: Wooden Stake He has a great wealth of wooden stakes, most crafted of either ironwood or ebony, and is most comfortable when using them. They break easily, but he always has enough on hand to last a campaign. When in combat, Nyrk parries with them (even if such an action would break the stake) and looks for an opening with which to stab his opponent. He has a knack for hitting the heart. Gun Nyrk spends many a moment consecrating more bullets for this black revolver. He prefers not to use it, given the amount of time it takes to consecrate each individual bullet, but it can pack a decent punch, especially among the undead. Crucifix Rarely is the exorcist seen without his massive back-mounted cross. With good timing, he often uses it as a shield. Given space, he can duck behind it for cover. And with two free hands, he can simply take it off and use it as a giant battering ram! The weight makes him somewhat slower than his fellow battledomers, but its weight helps him keep his balance and its very presence wards off weaker evils. Most of his equipment is contained in here, but it would take a lot of force to open it should the exorcist not will it. It isn't composed merely of wood and iron. Lantern The exorcist's newest weapon, the lantern is chained to a staff, like a two-handed flail. When a prayer is uttered, the lantern bursts, flaming with the intensity of sacred fire, which can be used offensively against his demonic foes. He isn't well-versed in it, but that isn't to say it isn't a potent weapon. Other weapons Nyrk has ben known to carry several vials of holy water, a few vials of kerosene, and a silver knife for, as well as a Holy Bible, which he notates extensively. He may also carry an otherwise mundane axe when fighting non-demons. Category:Resistance Members Category:Battledomers